


The final piece. (ended sorry lol)

by fucksicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1920s, Doyoung - Freeform, JaeDo, Jaehyun - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, dojae, painter, pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksicheng/pseuds/fucksicheng
Summary: I know how you must feel. Lost. Alone. Hopeless. You probably deserve it. But even for you. There is still a way… A way to bring it all back. The one precious thing you ever truly desired. Finish it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 7





	The final piece. (ended sorry lol)

I know how you must feel. Lost. Alone. Hopeless. You probably deserve it. But even for you. There is still a way… A way to bring it all back. The one precious thing you ever truly desired. Finish it. 

Jaehyun got home from a court hearing. The entrance walls were covered in expensive vintage wallpapers. They were a tad bit too expensive for people who lived in the 1920s. But, Jaehyun had no problem with money. He was living off the paintings he produced and sold. Right by the door were multiple pairs of shoes, made out of leather. Most of them weren’t his, since he liked wearing the same shoes over and over. The ones he didn’t possess, were his boyfriends. Doyoungs. Doyoung was a pretty famous pianist. Both of them met at Bashkir Nesterov’s Art Museum, where some of Jaehyun’s collection was on display. It was love at first sight for them both as much as they knew it was unacceptable, love is love. 

Jaehyun had to go start working on his ‘’magnum opus.’’ He’s been waiting for ages to start it finally. A piece he’s been demanding to come alive for years. He had waited months for side effects to show up. To bring his life more down. Just so the piece truly shows how he’s feeling. Every teardrop, going on the canvas. He opened the door to the hallway, looking at the chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. Some of the lights were out, some shined brighter than the rest. It was ordinary for him. The hallway wasn’t excessively long, it instantly took him to the dining room. He walked around, going to the china cabinet. Looking through it. It was loaded with plates, cups, and other utensils. The thing that stood out the most for him, was a picture of him and Doyoung. It was like their little family photo, a family photo they couldn’t show anyone. 

Next to the cabinet was a door that leads to Jaehyuns workshop. It was another one of his dreams, whenever painting didn’t go too well, he worked in the workshop. On the door was a note. He took it in his hands and read it. 

‘Sir,

I didn’t touch the workshop at all, just like you asked. I can’t imagine what kind of mess is there. If you care so much about the room, please pay more attention to where you leave the keys. I delivered them back to your office.

have a nice day.’

Jaehyun chuckled to himself. He doesn’t even remember where he placed the keys. But he’s delighted they are in his office now. He could recognize it was one of the butlers just from the handwriting. He maintained calm knowing the workshop was untouched. They can’t know what’s going on there. While looking at the door where the note was. He noticed splashes of paint on it, he doesn’t remember staining them. But the moment he checked if they were fresh, they just disappeared. He must be tired from the court hearing. He should go to sleep.

After a minute of trying to open the door to the workshop, he realized its locked. How could he forget the key was in his office? While looking around more, he discovered a note on the dining table. He didn’t bother picking it up or reading it. The only words he could capture from the small glance were, ‘lawyers, inappropriate, mother.’ He wonders whose mother is suing him. But he could care less about that. The more he observed the dining room, the more he found. A dog’s collar by the note, a fireplace right by the wall. The fire was on, but the room was chilly. After examining the room, he found a chest right by the archway to the hallway. He opened it, seeing some relatively old newspapers about his paintings and the factory he opened. After some time of thinking, he decided to go look around the whole house for the sake of having fun. He walked through the archway, noticing a desk with paintbrushes and cloths. He never used this desk, maybe it was Doyoung who was trying to paint. Jaehyun was always happy to help Doyoung paint. After rummaging through the drawers of the desk, he noticed a letter.

‘I’m sorry for yesterday. You were right, I overreacted. It’s just that. This isn’t about me. It’s about her. Everything I do. I do with her best interest in mind. I guess I’ve always believed that in an imperfect world, It’s worth striving for perfection. Ugh. Now I’m sounding like my father. I’ll try to work on my temper, though! Promise. We’ll talk later.

I love you.’

After reading the note, Jaehyun knew it was Doyoung. Earlier they got in a slight argument about a girl Jaehyun met in the court hearing. Doyoung got mad after finding out since nobody knows they’re together. Jaehyun doesn’t really see any problem. He’d reject the girl anyways if she liked him. But whatever Doyoung wants, Jaehyun will listen to him. The more he discovered stuff about him, the more he wondered where he was.

By the stairs was a door to the bathroom. Curious, Jaehyun went there and looked through the cabinets. Rat Poison. Doyoung constantly pondered why Jaehyun bought it, the house was clean and no rats. For all one knows it was for the future, who knows what may happen. He saw a mirror. It was fogged up and he could barely see himself. Jaehyun took a towel he could find and cleaned up the mirror. He looked exhausted. The black suit fit him perfectly, but he wanted to get out of it so badly.

By the sink, he noticed a burnt piece of paper. He could identify most of the stuff written since only the top was burnt off.

‘Achilles Prosthetics CO.

1x below-knee prosthesis.’

Jaehyun sighed, each time he remembered about Doyoungs injury, he wanted to cry. He felt bad for the boy. He struggled to play the piano now, just because they fucked up the length of the prosthesis. Jaehyun put the note back down and went out. He saw another door, one he never went down since he saw stuff moving on its own. But today, he’s going to go down. Just for the sake to find Doyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by layers of fear.


End file.
